Mosspaw's Great Quest
by SilverScript7808
Summary: Young Mosspaw has become Firestar's new apprentice. No cat is sure why such a small she-cat would be chosen by him. Join Mosspaw on an exiting adventure of friendship, love, and danger as she goes on a quest to save the united clans!
1. Cats of the Clans

_**Thunder Clan**_

**Leader **

Firestar- Handsom ginger tom

Apprentice- Mosspaw

**Deputy**

Fallingleaf- Handsom tortoiseshell tom with brown ears and feet

Apprentice- Featherpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Whitefang- Big white she-cat with long fangs

**Warriors**

Mousefoot- Small grey she-cat with small feet

Longwhiskers- Strong looking ginger tom with unusally long whiskers

Apprentice- Riverpaw

Greenflame- Big black she-cat with soft fur

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Bramblepelt- Big brown tabby tom with big amber eyes

Tigerfur- Orange tabby tom

Apprentice- Softpaw

Shadowclaw- Black she cat with bright yellow eyes

Leafedstorm- Beautiful she-cat with dappled grey coat

Apprentice- Crowpaw

**Apprentices**

Mosspaw- Small black and grey dappled coat, she-cat

Featherpaw- Little light grey she-cat

Riverpaw- Bigger dark grey tom

Fernpaw- Blonde she-cat with pale green eyes

Softpaw- Small brown tom with big eyes, very light on his feet

Crowpaw- Black toms with white paws

**Queens**

Brindleface- Pretty tabby

Spottedtail- Brown with dark brown splotches

Sunflower- Pretty light ginger tabby

Brightheart- Small calico

Blacktail- All white except for her black tail

**Elders**

Redear- Oldest cat in Thundercaln, once pretty tabby with red ears

Twistedtail- Grey tom with a twisted tail

Flatfoot- Red tom wit a twisted foot

Littlecloud- Small white she cat, very frail

_**Shadow Clan**_

**Leader**

Shreddedstar- Old tabby tom with a shredded ear

**Deputy**

Redclaw- Russet colored she-cat

**Medecine Cat**

Heatherpelt- Brown tabby she cat, has a sweet scent

Apprentice- Owlpaw

**Warriors**

Brokenear- Calico born with only one ear

Littleheart- Dark tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Tawnyfur- Big tawny colored tom

Greatheart- Strong she-great with a broad head

Apprentice- Wingedpaw

Cheetahfur- Spotted tom that can run very fast

Apprentice- Runningpaw

**Apprentices **

Owlpaw- Large white and brown tom with large ears

Darkpaw- Dark brown and black tom

Wingedpaw- Dark grey tom who can jump very high

Runningpaw- Sleek orange she-cat

**Queens**

Strongpoppy- Pretty russian blue

Cloudfur- Thick white coat

Nightflower- Dusty grey tabby

Orangepelt- Orange tabby

**Elders**

Bloodeye- Brown tabby tom with bloodshot eyes

Onefoot- Russet tom with three twisted paws

_**Wind Clan**_

**Leader**

Deadstar- Black tom with a twisted foot

**Deputy**

Runningbrook- Light grey tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Kindleheart- Light orange taby she-cat

Apprentice- Orangepaw

**Warriors**

Redheart- Russet colored tom

Runningfoot- Small white tom

Brownfur- Brown tabby she-cat

Appentice- Brakenpaw

Ashfoot- Gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Shadepaw

Blackheart- Tempermental light black tom

Apprentice- Littepaw

**Apprentices**

Orangepaw- Dark orange tabby tom

Brakenpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

Shadepaw- Big smokey colored she-cat

Littlepaw- Small blue she-cat

**Queens**

Brightflower- Blonde tabby

Greeneyes- Green eyed tabby

**Elders**

Dogface- Brown tom with a long muzzle

Flatface- Light ginger tom with a pushed in face

Graypool- Thin grey she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

_**River Clan **_

**Leader**

Leapingstar- Blonde tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

**Deputy**

Lionpelt- Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Cinderpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Flamingeyes- Brown tabby tom with bright orange eyes

**Warriors**

Skyheart- Small spotted she-cat

Flyingfoot- Lean brown tom

Apprentice- Barkpaw

Streamfur- Big black and white tom

Apprentice- Treepaw

Whiteear- Handsom brown tom with one white ear

Apprentice- Longpaw

Greytail- Grey tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Cinderpaw- Smokey grey tom

Barkpaw- Light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Treepaw- Dark brown tom with bright green eyes

Longpaw- Pale ginger tom with long teeth and claws

**Queens**

Smallflower- Pretty little calico

Whitedove- Orange and white queen

**Elders**

Bighead- Ginger tom with a very broad head


	2. Chapter 1

I woke early. I stretched and made my way out of the nursery. The air was crisp and chilled from leaf-fall.  
Spottedtail would not be happy. Every since my brothers and sister had died of green cough, she had been very protective of me. The sun was just beginning to rise. Thunderclan was just waking up. The morning patrol, lead by the clan's deputy, Fallingleaf, was gathering. Appretices were waking up and meeting their mentors to go and hunt. I could hear the elders talking from their nest. Sunflower and Brindleface came out of the nursery, leading their kits outside.  
I gazed warmly at them, they were only born a month ago. I watched as the sun rose higher. I knew that I should go back in the nursery so as not to worry Spottedtail. I pushed back inside just as Brightheart was heading out. She was most likely looking to sun herself. The warmth would feel good on her swollen belly. She would be kitting soon. I quietly crept up to Spottedtail and curled up next to her. Her fur was warm and soft, her body rose and fell in a steady pace. I waited patiently for her to wake. It wouldn't be long.  
As I anticipated, she stirred. I waited for her to fully awaken and rise to a sitting position before getting up and stretching out myself. She nuzzled me warmly and gave me a soft lick on my head.  
"Big day today." She said. I nodded. I was excited. Today was the day I would leave the nursery forever, or at least until I have kits of my own. I would become an apprentice. I wondered to myself who would mentor me. Maybe Bramblepelt. He was a strong, wise,  
experienced warrior. He would make a fine mentor. Or Shadowclaw. She was tough and most every cat looked up to her. She told me stories often of a time when the clans were at constant war with each other and only made peace on special occassions and on the night of the Gathering. These days, cats could walk into any territory they liked.  
All the clans lived in peace. Sometimes, you couldn't even be sure who your medicine cat was since they were the ones who like to visit with each other the most. I continued in my thoughts. Defiantly not Mousefoot. She was a young warrior and had only had an apprentice once. She was much too soft and always spoke in a soft and shy voice.  
She didn't assert herself in any way. I'm surprised she managed to be a warrior. I wished I could have Fallingleaf as my mentor. The smart and kind deputy had always been a favorite of mine. I would find out soon enough who my mentor would be. At sunhigh, Firestar would announce it to every cat in Thunderclan. 


End file.
